Grease recovery devices/grease traps are widely used in commercial settings to remove fats, oils, grease and solids (FOGS) from a body of water. Grease recovery devices are designed to trap and remove grease and the like that is discharged to drainage during the cooking and cleaning up processes in a commercial kitchen. In a typical arrangement, the grease recovery device will have a liquid storage container with an inlet coupled to a sink drain and an outlet coupled to the wastewater outlet pipe for the building/setting where the sink is located. Conventionally the trapped FOGS are removed using a skimming drum. Wiper blade assemblies are conventionally used to skim the grease or the like off the drum as it is picked up from the surface of the trapped waste inside the grease recovery device main tank. The FOGS skimmed by the wiper blade assembly are deposited into a collection container positioned externally from the conventional grease recovery device. This external container is then emptied by kitchen operators. However, the conventional wiper blade assembly is required to be removed and cleaned at least once daily. This removal of the wiper blade assembly entails that the grease recovery device lid or at least a portion of the lid be opened. This opening of the main container structure risks waste contaminates and odours exiting from the grease recovery device and into the surrounding environment. This discharge of waste contaminates and odours into the surrounding kitchen environment increases the risk of cross contamination of foods within the kitchen and also increases the risk of infection and/or intoxication of the grease recovery device operators.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a grease recovery device which is more user friendly and reduces the risk of further contaminate exiting from the grease recovery device into the environment during the cleaning process of the wiper blade assembly component.